1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document image generating apparatus, a document image generating method and a computer program for generating an image of supplemental annotation added document in which a supplemental annotation is added to a wording configured with a word or phrase included in an image based on image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it is known to recognize characters from an original text included in an image (original document image) based on electronic data, for example, obtained through reading a document image with a scanner or generated in order to show on a web browser, and to add a supplemental annotation for the recognized characters into an interline space of original text (referred to as “ruby”, which are small characters and short runs of text alongside the base original text, typically used in East Asian documents to indicate pronunciation or to provide a short annotation). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53838 proposes a method for aligning a translated sentence in the interline space of each line included in an original text. In paragraphs 0044-0046 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53838, the interline space and a height of interline space (a length of interline space in the Y-axis direction intersecting the line-writing direction) are defined for each line.